Moon Revenge
by Fuu-san
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Duo se désespère que Heero ne le remarque pas. Tous les soirs l'américain disparaît, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les autres découvrent où il va noyer son désespoir.


Moon Revenge

**Auteuse :** Fuu, toujours assistée de son Yami, Kaze.

Kaze : Aibou, pourquoi tu me mêles à tes histoires ? Je ne participes pas à ces trucs que tu écris !

Fuu : Bien sûr que si !

**Genre :** One shot.

**Base :** Heu… Gundam Wing, non ?

Kaze : C'est pas sûr, on les reconnaît même pas avec ce que tu leur fais faire.

Fuu : TT_TT Ca c'est méchant.

**Genre :** Yaoi, déprime, prise de tête, peut-être happy end

**Couple :** 2+1 !!! mention de 3+4

Kaze : Mon Dieu ! Elle l'a fait ! A force de lire toutes ces fics parlant de Heero et Duo ensemble, elle a voulu essayer !

Fuu : Oui !!! Et aussi à cause de certaines de ces fics, moi qui n'avait rien contre elle (même si je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement) je suis devenue aussi l'ennemie de la Réléchose ! Merci à tous les auteurs qui m'ont fait la détester !

Kaze : A vrai dire, je ne sais pas s'il faut leur dire merci.

**Disclamers :** Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

Kaze : Heureusement, avec ce que tu leur fait subir.

Fuu : Tu parles, t'as bien lu les fics des autres auteurs, moi ce que je leur fais à côté c'est rien du tout !

Kaze : C'est assez vrai.

Fuu : ^_____^ Et Moon Revenge ne m'appartient pas non plus, cette chanson appartient aux auteurs et interprètes originaux, **Paroles en français par : Irulanne, 2000, ne pas copier ni réutiliser sans permission s'il vous plaît.**

Interprètes de cette chanson : Chorale Sailor ().

Au fait, ceci est une fic éclair autrement dit une fic écrite rapidement sous le coup d'une inspiration donc je ne réponds de rien.

- Paroles des persos.

- « Pensées des persos. »

Kaze : Et maintenant vous pouvez lire à vos risques et périls !!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La guerre était maintenant terminée, les pilotes de Gundam et tous les habitants de la Terre et des colonies allaient enfin pouvoir vivre en paix. Même s'il y avait la paix, certains parmi eux ne semblaient pas trouver la paix de l'esprit.

La guerre était terminée depuis quelques semaines, et Quatre avait invité les autres pilotes dans une de ses résidences sur Terre pour quelques vacances. Quand il l'avait proposé, à sa grande joie, tout le monde avait accepté, et à la surprise générale même Heero avait accepté sans se faire prier. Il semblait avoir appris à parler, même s'il parlait à peine plus qu'avant. Evidemment il était très loin du bout-en-train de l'équipe, qui était la pie la plus bavarde de la Terre et des Colonies, dénommé Duo Maxwell. Ce dernier prenait toujours un énorme plaisir à taquiner Wufei et faisait toujours des tours pendables, mais quelque chose ne semblait plus comme avant et seul Quatre s'en était rendu compte. Il remarquait parfois le masque du joker qui tombait, sa tristesse et ses soupirs. L'empathie de Quatre était développée au maximum et il ressentait le désespoir de Duo comme s'il était sien.

Depuis quelques temps, Duo disparaissait tous les soirs vers 23 heures, et revenait plus tard dans la nuit. Tous les autres se posaient des questions sur ses activités, même le Soldat Parfait, mais personne n'avait osé formulé ouvertement ses interrogations. A vrai dire, pour parler du Soldat Parfait, son apparente froideur semblait se fissurer de plus en plus, sous les assauts du Bavard plein de gentillesse aux yeux d'améthystes. Mais même si l'iceberg fondait, les mots sortaient toujours difficilement de sa bouche, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas participer aux conversations avec les autres, mais il est difficile de combattre des habitudes ancrées en lui depuis tant d'années et d'entraînements rigoureux. Duo avait semblé faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire fondre ce glaçon qu'était Heero Yuy, le considérant comme son ami alors que la seule phrase qu'il recevait régulièrement du japonais était « Omae o korosu ». Heero se souvenait parfois à quel point cette phrase faisait rire Duo, même si Duo savait la menace sérieuse. Et Heero lui même n'en revenait pas, l'américain avait réussi à faire fondre une partie de la couche de glace de protection contre les émotions qui entourait Heero, et ce dernier ne semblait pas le regretter.

Mais Duo, qui essayait d'obtenir des résultats depuis si longtemps, ne remarquait pas les lents changements qui se produisait chez le Soldat Parfait. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que s'il s'acharnait autant à dérider le japonais, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait.

- « Ah, pensait Duo, je l'aime. Mais pourquoi donc ? C'est vrai, c'est le Soldat Parfait, il ne montre jamais aucune émotion, et parfois j'en viens même à me demander s'il en éprouve. A une certaine époque j'ai même cru apercevoir un micro-sourire sur son visage alors qu'une fois de plus j'avais provoqué Wuffie et qu'il me poursuivait avec son katana pour me couper la natte (d'ailleurs heureusement qu'il n'a pas réussi, qu'est-ce que serait Duo Maxwell sans sa natte, je vous le demande !) Mais maintenant je sais que je me suis trompé, j'ai beau faire, beau dire, il reste toujours cet iceberg faisant couler le Titanic que j'ai toujours connu… Bon, revenons à nos moutons, je crois que je me suis égaré… Ah oui, les raisons pour lesquelles j'aime Heero. Pourquoi je me voile la face, je les connais toutes. Parce que j'aime ses yeux bleus cobalt qui semblent vous aspirer et vous repousser en même temps, ses cheveux indisciplinés qui semblent être la seule chose chez lui qui n'obéit pas aux ordres, et ce physique de rêve qui ferait pâlir d'envie n'importe qui, surtout cet adorable fessier bien moulé par ce short en spandex qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. J'adore aussi cette façon sensuelle dont il prononce mon nom, même si c'est pour dire « Duo no baka ». Bien sûr je ne l'aime pas que pour son physique j'apprécie aussi le courage et la ténacité dont il fait preuve, de plus j'aimais ce semblant de fragilité qu'il semblait montrer. Je croyais que je pourrai vaincre son armure, mais apparemment, j'ai rendu les armes avant lui. Je sens qu'ils se demandent tous où je vais tous les soirs, mais aucun d'entre ne semble trouver le courage de me le demander, pas même Quatre, avec qui je suis très ami. »

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Duo.

- Entrez ! cria Duo.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Quatre, qui referma ensuite la porte derrière lui.

- « Apparemment j'ai parlé trop vite, pensa Duo, finalement il va peut-être oser. »

- Duo… Il faut qu'on parle.

- Un problème, Quat-chan ?

- S'il te plaît, ne te moque pas de moi… Tu ne peux pas jouer devant moi Duo, car je ressens le fond de ton cœur.

- Eh oui, on ne peut rien te cacher, et c'est bien ce qui m'embête parfois…

- Duo, j'aimerais te poser des questions et en même temps ça me gène, je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie, mais tu es mon ami et je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Quat-chan, tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami, tu comprends toujours ce qui ne va pas chez moi et tu ne me forces pas, c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Heero que tu es si malheureux ?

- Ah, c'est un coup bas ça… Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu le caches très bien, je dois bien l'avouer, mais peut-être que justement tu le caches un peu trop bien.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Est-ce que tu veux tenter ta chance ou pas ?

- La voilà la redoutable question, la réponse n'est jamais la même selon le moment, parfois oui mais la plupart du temps non. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être possible, Heero reste juste ce bon vieux glaçon d'autrefois, je ne vois aucun espoir, donc je préfère tuer mon espoir dans l'œuf que d'avoir à affronter son regard froid ou dégoûté.

- « Etrange, se dit Quatre, il n'a pas remarqué les changements qui se sont produits en Heero. Pourtant même Trowa et Wufei s'en sont rendus compte. C'est vrai que ses progrès sont lents mais Heero devient de plus en plus sociable, je sens ses efforts. » Duo, dit-il à voix haute, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas être rejeté mais est-ce que tu vas pouvoir continuer comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour être sincère.

- Je ne te demanderai pas où tu vas.

- Oh ça, ce n'est pas un secret. Tu pourras venir voir ce que je fais si tu veux. Un soir je me suis fait suivre par Trowa. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, alors il est allé vérifier ce que je faisais. Tu pourras venir avec lui si tu veux, termina Duo avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Quatre se mit à rougir à la mention de son amant, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas à rougir devant Duo, qui les avaent aider discrètement à se mettre ensemble… Il comprit pourquoi Trowa lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il quitta la chambre peu après. Et rentra dans celle qu'il partageait avec Trowa.

- Trowa, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais suivi Duo.

- Ah, il te l'a dit.

- Oui. J'ai à peu près compris la nature de son désespoir, il n'a même pas remarqué les changements dans l'attitude de Heero, tant son désespoir est grand.

- Tu sais, Duo s'est pas mal éloigné de Heero ces derniers temps.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il commence à perdre tout espoir. Mais il m'a semblé que Heero souffrait aussi de cet éloignement.

- C'est vrai que les progrès sont plus lents depuis que Duo n'est plus là pour l'asticoter.

- Même s'il continue à embêter Wufei et à faire des tours pendables j'ai l'impression que le cœur n'y est plus.

- Hn.

- Ne te mets pas à faire comme Heero, Trowa. Mais où est-ce que va Duo au fait ?

- Ah ça, je vais te montrer ce soir. Je t'y emmènerai.

Ainsi tous les soirs quand Duo sortait, Trowa et Quatre le suivait. Une semaine plus tard, Duo semblait redevenu exactement comme avant. Il recommença à embêter Heero en l'appelant Hee-chan et tout semblait à nouveau comme avant. Mais les yeux du blond ne pouvait pas être trompés et dès qu'il fut seul avec Trowa il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes.

- Trowa, tu as remarqué l'attitude de Duo ?

- Oui, et je ne sais que penser.

- Il va partir.

- Quoi ?

- Je le sens. Il a retrouvé son ancienne attitude parce qu'il sait qu'il va bientôt nous quitter, et cela lui permet de retrouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit, mais en même temps il est encore plus agité qu'avant.

- …

- Il faut que j'aille parler à Heero avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avant que Trowa ait eu le temps de répondre, Quatre était sorti de la chambre et allait vers celle de Heero. Il frappa, entendit Heero lui dire d'entrer et le fit, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

- Quatre, dit Heero.

- Oui. Je sens que je vais me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrai plus me regarder en face.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (1)

- Heero, nous avons remarqué que tu devenais plus sociable.

- Hn. (2)

- Nous avons tous remarqué tes efforts.

- C'est surtout grâce à Duo. « Kuso, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? »

Un sourire envahit le visage de Quatre, tandis qu'il sentait la gène de Heero.

- C'est sûr qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi exubérant près de soi, c'est dur de rester de glace, dit le blond.

- A propos de Duo, tu ne trouves son attitude un peu étrange, il est presque trop enjoué pour que ce soit normal.

- « Il a remarqué, pensa Quatre, alors peut-être que… Non, je ne dois pas m'emballer trop vite, mais après hier soir je me demande combien de temps s'écoulera avant que Duo ne nous dise ce que je redoute. » Ne t'inquiète pas Heero je pense que ça s'éclaircira vite.

- Peut-être…

- Bon, je dois y aller…

Quatre sortit de la chambre songeur, il ne voulait pas s'emballer mais il sentait qu'il y avait un espoir pour Duo, si seulement il ne partait pas trop vite… Malheureusement les espoirs de Quatre ne semblaient pas tous se réaliser, et le soir même après le dîner juste avant de partir en randonnée nocturne Duo leur annonça la nouvelle :

- Les gars, je dois vous dire un truc, dit-il avec un sérieux inhabituel. En fait… Je… Je vais vous quitter. Je retourne sur L2.

A cette nouvelle, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de désespoir, tandis que quelque chose se brisait chez le Soldat Parfait, qui se sentait envahi par une émotion étrange, il sentait qu'il ne voulait pas Duo s'en aille, ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps, ils faisaient toujours équipe dans leurs missions, et il se rendait soudain compte que la présence de Shinigami à ses côtés lui semblait nécessaire, sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi. Oubliant sa tristesse, Quatre sentit le trouble chez le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt et sentit que c'était bon signe, peut-être que…

- Donc je ne reviendrai pas après la virée de ce soir, je prends mes affaires, dit-il en désignant un sac déjà prêt, et je pars cette nuit.

- Si vite ? ne put s'empêcher Heero.

Un triste sourire que personne n'avait jamais vu fit son apparition sur le visage du pilote 02. Mais son apparition fut brève, et Duo reprit son masque de joker.

- Allons Hee-chan, ne me dis pas que ça te fait de la peine, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Je suis sûr que tu seras content que le baka ne soit plus là pour t'embêter.

Heero se posait des questions, Duo avait raison, pourquoi cela le concernait autant ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de répondre qu'il voulait garder le « baka » en question à ses côtés ? Toutes sortes de questions envahissaient le cerveau de Heero qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Passer me voir, si vous passez à l'occasion sur L2.

Il dit ça avec un léger sourire et sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait le bruit de la moto qui démarrait et s'éloignait. Quatre percevait sa tristesse et celle des autres, ils avaient tous appris à se connaître malgré leurs différences et étaient devenus des amis. Même si Heero ne parlait pas beaucoup, même si Duo et Wufei passaient leur temps à se chamailler et à se courir après, même s'ils avaient des zones d'ombre qu'ils ne voulaient montrer à personne, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, et voilà que l'un d'entre eux s'en allaient. Tout à coup, un autre sentiment traversa le blondinet, une détresse incroyable, qui émanait du Japonais le frappa comme une vague trop forte. Quatre se tourna vers Trowa.

- On y va.

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Là où va Duo tous les soirs épancher son désespoir.

- Désespoir ? dirent Wufei et Heero en même temps.

- C'est parce qu'il garde toujours ce masque de joker que nous oublions parfois qu'il est un humain comme un autre. Et comme tout le monde lui aussi peut éprouver du désespoir.

- Mais pourquoi s'en va-t-il s'il est triste ? demanda Heero. (3)

- Ah ça, tu le comprendras quand on y sera.

Quatre regarda brièvement sa montre.

- Il est parti depuis 15 minutes. Ca commence dans 10 minutes, on devrait y être à temps.

Les 4 G-boys restants se dépêchèrent. Trowa et Quatre connaissait parfaitement le chemin. Heero remarqua que 8 minutes plus tard après avoir fait les excès de vitesse les plus inimaginables avec Trowa au volant, ils arrivaient devant un bar. Wufei et Heero se posaient des questions mais ils suivirent les deux autres sans poser de questions. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une salle plongée dans une lumière tamisée ils remarquèrent les musiciens qui changeaient de place tandis qu'un chanteur indistinct se tenait sur la scène.

Les garçons s'étaient installés dans un coin d'où on voyait la scène, mais d'où on ne les verrait pas.

- Normalement cette précaution est superflue, murmura Quatre, mais on ne sait jamais. Je tiens à ce que tu entendes ça, Heero.

- Pourquoi Heero en particulier ? souffla Wufei.

- Vous allez voir, enfin, plutôt entendre.

Les deux autres se posaient des questions, lorsqu'un homme se chargeait de la présentation.

- Comme tous les soirs mesdames et messieurs, dit-il d'une voix douce, pour le plaisir de vos oreilles notre chanteur fétiche va vous chanter une de ses chansons, ce soir celle intitulée Moon Revenge. Profitez-en bien car malheureusement, malgré toutes nos insistances, c'est la dernière fois qu'il chante ici.

- Ouf, fit Quatre rassuré, j'espérais bien qu'il chanterait celle-là.

Wufei et Heero se posaient encore plus de questions, quelle importance avait la chanson ? Alors la lumière envahit la scène, éclairant le chanteur, qui s'avéra être Duo. Evidemment les seuls surpris sont Heero et Wufei. (n'est-ce pas ? ^^) Ils se demandaient comment Duo pouvait être là alors qu'il leur faisait profiter de son exécrable voix quand il prenait sa douche. Comme lisant dans leurs pensées Quatre ajouta une dernière chose :

- Si vous croyez que Duo chante aussi mal que vous le pensez, je crois que vous allez être surpris, je crois qu'il faisait exprès de vous casser les oreilles pour ne pas perdre son image de joker.

Après ça, la musique se lança, plutôt énergique, tandis que notre chanteur gardait les yeux fermés. Et il commença alors à chanter, d'une voix aussi talentueuse que désespérée. (4)

_Italique_ = chanson

« » = pensées de Heero

Enfin, je peux m'accrocher à l'amour que j'ai retrouvé  
Près de toi, près de ton cœur, dormir à tes côtés  
Un baiser, déposé sur mes yeux fermés, les ont soulagés  
Mais je dois, me retourner, te quitter aux frontières oubliées…

« Alors c'est ça, Duo, tu fuis un amour malheureux… Pourquoi ça me serre le cœur ? »

_L'amour ne pourra jamais survivre ! Si ce n'est qu'un rêve  
Moi je te désire plus fort, plus grand, j'irais même jusqu'au bout de l'océan !  
  
_

« Une personne qui n'a pas répondu à ses sentiments peut-être ? »

Si c'est ce que tu désires, alors vient me retrouver  
Je sens ce baiser aussi brûlant qu'un tatou  
Je vois nos destins réunis par ce tatou  
Si tu regardes au loin et que tu peux m'y voir  
C'est que notre tatou y reste imprimé,  
C'est la forme nébuleuse, de notre amitié, c'est Moon Revenge wooo  
  


« Amitié ? La personne qu'il aime fait partie de ses amis ? Ben en fait je ne connais pas les amis qu'il a en dehors de nous… »

Même éloignés, nos esprits se recherchaient et communiquaient.  
Les temps sombres de notre vie sont choses du passé  
  


« Les temps sombres… C'est vrai que cette maudite guerre sera sûrement le moment le plus sombre de nos vies. »

Pour toujours, je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'accompagner  
Ma vie sans toi, ne peux exister, c'est que je t'aime à en brûler !

« Cet amour a l'air si grand et si puissant. Pourquoi je sens ce pincement dans mon cœur ? »

  
Même au plus profond de moi, j'y sens l'avidité  
C'est que je t'aime, oh oui je veux que tu m'appartiennes, pour toujours  
  


« Duo, pourquoi tu pleures ?? Même en gardant les yeux fermés tes larmes coulent… Ca doit être vraiment douloureux pour toi… J'aimerais effacer ces larmes… »

_Baignant dans cette lumière, et montant toujours plus haut  
J'ai dans ma mémoire l'impression d'un tatou  
Notre rencontre est devenue l'ombre d'un tatou  
Et maintenant ensemble, rien ne pourra nous séparés  
Nous sommes soudés à l'intérieur d'un tatou,  
C'est la forme nébuleuse de notre lien sacré  
C'est Moon Revenge woooo  
_  
_Si c'est ce que tu désires, alors vient me retrouver _

« Comment peux-tu proposer à cette personne de te rejoindre alors qu'elle te fait tant souffrir ? »

Ton baiser me fait l'effet d'un tatou  
Ma destinée sera scellée dans ce tatou  
Regarde bien au loin, je pourrais y apparaître  
C'est l'empreinte douloureuse de notre tatou  
On ne peux s'en cacher, c'est notre lien sacré  
C'est Moon revenge woooooo

L'avant-dernière phrase frappa Heero d'une étrange façon.

- On ne peut s'en cacher…

- C'est une incroyable déclaration d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? dit Quatre, en tenant la main de Trowa.

- Déclaration d'amour ? fit Wufei.

- Oh oui, fit Trowa. Elle est claire.

- Ah bon, vous trouvez ça clair ? dit Wufei. Tout ça pour une onna.

A la mention d'une femme dans la vie de Duo, Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. Quatre sentait toutes les émotions qui assaillaient le japonais, et sentit son espoir grandir.

- Oh non, intervint Quatre, ce n'est pas pour une femme.

- Hein ?

- De quoi tu te plains Wufei, tu te moquais que ce soit pour une femme, et maintenant tu prends cet air dégoûté. Tu devrais être soulagé. (5)

- Zut, dit Wufei. Le pire c'est que c'est logique ce raisonnement…

Notre chanteur aux yeux d'améthystes remplis de larmes émouvait toute la salle. Quand il se reprit, il saisit le micro.

- Excusez-moi de cette scène, mesdames et messieurs, mais ce soir j'ai décidé de renoncer à la personne que j'aime, puisqu'elle ne me remarque pas.

Des chuchotements tristes et compatissants parcoururent la salle.

- En fait, peut-être ai-je rendu les armes trop tôt. Mon meilleur ami m'a conseillé de prendre ma chance et d'avouer mes sentiments à la personne concernée mais je n'ai pas eu le courage.

Les regards de 3 G-boys se posèrent sur Quatre, qui prit un air contrit.

- Cette chanson, que j'ai écrite moi-même (6), je l'ai chantée pour la dernière fois en public ici, ce soir. Parfois j'ai même espéré qu'il viendrait peut-être m'écouter et qu'il comprendrait par ma chanson ce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire, mais non, ce serait trop facile. Je dédie donc cette chanson au seul amour de ma vie, toi que j'aime tant, Heero.

Heero et Wufei ouvrirent de grands yeux, tandis que la salle résonnait de chaleureux applaudissements. Quatre était dans l'expectative, se demandant si Heero était prêt à entendre ça. Comme il ne sentait pas les émotions du Japonais, il se demanda si celui-ci n'était pas entré en mode Soldat Parfait. Puis il se sent emporté par le raz de marée surpuissant des émotions de Heero, il était si attentif au japonais qu'il s'est laissé submerger par ses émotions. Heero se leva d'un bond et se retrouva en un instant près de la scène. Duo remarqua immédiatement sa présence.

- Heero…

- Duo…

Toute la salle retint son souffle, en se rendant compte que l'amour en question venait de surgir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? commença Duo. Tu… Tu as entendu ce que…

Mais Duo n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase, la tête basse.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais t'enfuir ?! explosa Heero.

Duo n'avait jamais vu le japonais s'exprimer avec autant de mots et encore moins avec autant d'émotions, surtout en public, et il le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il rencontra ses yeux et remarqua que toute la glace avait fondu, ne restait qu'un lac d'eau pure et claire.

- C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de t'enfuir comme un voleur, après nous avoir dit un vague salut, et sans même nous avoir laissé le temps de te dire au revoir. Bon sang ! Crois-tu que je vais te laisser t'éloigner de moi comme ça ???

Ce fut au tour de Duo d'ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, qu'est-ce que Heero avait dit ? Heero lui-même s'arrêta net, en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche. Quatre, qui assistait à la scène avec ses amis, serra fortement la main de Trowa, en priant le ciel que Heero ne se referme pas comme une huître après cet excès de franchise. Il sentait maintenant l'amour qui entourait ses deux amis, et il priait tous les saints du ciel de les laisser se réunir enfin. Tout le monde était dans l'expectative, personne n'osant parler. Heero, après un moment de réflexion, releva la tête et sourit. Ce sourire éblouit encore plus l'américain, qui semblait hypnotisé.

- Baka. Je suis vraiment un baka. Je t'ai toujours appelé ainsi alors que c'est moi qui l'étais.

- Hein ? fit Duo.

- L'évidence était devant mes yeux depuis si longtemps, et je n'avais rien vu. Quel baka j'ai été.

Il monta sur la scène d'un bond gracieux et félin. Duo restait immobile, ne comprenant rien de ce qui disait son ami, comme s'il parlait de quelque chose dont il ne connaissait rien.

- Duo, pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi bête. Je n'ai pas compris tes sentiments et encore moins les miens, et ça a dû te faire souffrir beaucoup. Je… Je…

Heero n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, il décida d'agir, il s'approcha de Duo et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Duo n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait, c'était trop beau pour être réel, c'était une illusion, un rêve peut-être. Quand Heero s'écarta, Duo sembla se réveiller et lançant ses bras autour du cou du japonais il lui planta à son tour un baiser qu'ils approfondirent sous les applaudissements du public. Quand ils se séparèrent ils étaient rouges de honte, mais Heero voulait se lancer tant qu'il avait le courage.

- Duo, je… je… pourquoi c'est si dur à dire ! Je t'aime !!!

Les hourras raisonnaient dans la salle, alors que nos deux jeunes hommes se transformaient en tomates vivantes. (7)

- Enfin, dit Quatre, il l'a dit. Merci mon Dieu.

- Ca a été long, répondit Trowa.

- Hn.

- Ca c'est la réplique de Heero, Wufei.

- Il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, Quatre, répondit le chinois. Que veux-tu dire devant cette scène dégoulinante de bons sentiments ?

Quatre éclata de rire tandis que Trowa eut un sourire à cette réplique de Wufei.

- Finalement, cette chanson t'a quand même amené jusqu'à moi, dit doucement Duo.

- Oui, répondit Heero avec un sourire. Et aussi un peu l'aide de Quatre et Trowa.

Tous nos amis quittèrent le bar et rentrèrent à la maison de Quatre. Duo, avec son sac sur une épaule alla le poser dans la chambre de Heero, même s'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments il se sentait gêné. Tout à coup, il sentit deux bras puissants le saisir par derrière. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, savourant la présence de l'autre. S'écartant légèrement, Heero retourna Duo face à lui et ils échangèrent un léger baiser pleins de sentiments, et se serrèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre. La gène avait disparu.

- Finalement tu ne pars plus ? demanda Heero.

- Non, Hee-chan. Pas tant que tu voudras de moi.

- Même si je te veux pour la vie ?

- Et même plus si tu le souhaites…

Un autre baiser vint sceller ce pacte, l'avenir s'annonçait désormais plein de promesses pour les deux âmes qui s'étaient enfin unies.

OWARI. ^_^

- Au fait Hee-chan…

- Hum ?

- Maintenant que nous formons un couple, et Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble depuis un certain temps, il ne reste que Wufei à caser. J'ai bien envie de me lancer dans cette mission, après tout c'est aussi grâce à moi si Quat-chan et Tro-man sont ensemble, je crois que j'ai une bonne carrière en tant que Cupidon.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi ils voulaient se mêler de notre histoire. Au fait j'ai bien entendu le mot « mission » ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux participer ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne résiste pas au mot « mission ».

- C'est bien pour ça que je t'adore… Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voudrais m'aider pour ça.

- Tu ne me connais pas encore totalement, Duo.

- Oui, mais j'aurai tout mon temps pour découvrir ce que je ne connais pas encore…

OWARI pour de vrai cette fois ^o^.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 : Yes !!! Je l'avais dit il sait aligner plus de 3 mots maintenant lol

2 : Arg ! Ca recommence… C'est quoi cette manie de ne pas répondre clairement ? C'est énervant !

Kaze : Calme-toi, Aibou…

Fuu : Ok, ok…

3 : Yes !! Il a dit plein de mots à la suite !!! Sans dire baka ni omae o korosu !!! Yatta !!

Kaze : Oui c'est bon, je crois qu'ils ont compris…

4 : Kaze : Aibou, tu pousserais pas un peu dans le mélodramatique là ?

Fuu : Ben non, le pauvre, il va quitter définitivement son amour sans lui avoir rien dit, c'est trop triste.

Kaze : Oh non… Comment peut-on être aussi sentimentale ???

Fuu : T_T snif. C'est toi qui est sans cœur, Autre Moi.

5 : Waw ! Trowa est bavard aussi !!

6 : Seulement dans la fic, je vous le rappelle. Pour le disclamer, c'est au début. ^^

7 : Kaze : Aibou, c'est quoi cette comparaison ?? Elle est trop bizarre…

Fuu : Oui, je sais, mais au moins elle est claire ^^.

Kaze : Pfff… Toujours des raisons douteuses…

Fuu : Maieuh…

Fuu : S'il vous plaît donnez-moi votre avis, please !! Une petite review !_  
_Kaze : Oui donnez-nous votre avis sur notre création, s'il vous plaît.

Fuu : Alors tu avoues avoir participé, non ?

Kaze : … Zut, je me suis fait avoir…


End file.
